whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Website/FAQ Sandbox
This is a page on which various unorganized content lives, before it is promoted to more prestigious content pages. This is not kindergarten, please cleanup after yourself. ALL ARTICLES WRITTEN NEED TO BE BASED UPON FACT FROM OPEN SOURCES. NOTHING ILLEGAL. NOTHING "CONFIDENTIAL". NOTHING THAT THE CHURCH OF SCIENTOLOGY CAN USE AGAINST US. Note: Ideas need not be based on sourced facts, because facts can be found. But they must be found. Content Ideas Anonymous FAQ -- What should we answer? Content from #newsite Wiki (CoS FAQ) Questions Regarding Scientology How did the Church of Scientology start? How COS got started Who was L. Ron Hubbard and what kind of man was he? L. Ron Hubbard started as a writer after being discharged from George Washington University due to “deficiency in scholarship” in 1931. Two years later he married his first wife Margaret “Polly” Grubb and fathered two children L. Ron, Jr. and Katherine May. Hubbard published many stories, novellas, sports stories, pulp magazines, and the screenplay “The Secret of Treasure Island”. He used several pseudonyms and became well known for his science fiction and fantasy, even writing a few westerns. Between 1941 and 1950 L. Ron spent time in the navy entering as a Lieutenant, Junior Grade. His performance appeared well below par, as he received one promotion and six decorations, was relieved from command twice, and subject to several negative reports from his superiors. He married for his second time, engaging in bigamy by not divorcing his first wife until a year after the second marriage. The divorce papers also accused Hubbard of kidnapping their baby daughter Alexis, and of conducting "systematic torture, beatings, strangulations and scientific torture experiments." SFGate In 1950 he wrote "Dianetics: The Modern Science of Mental Health". It was published, selling 150,000 copies in the first year. In 1952 he married his third wife Mary Sue Whipp. Over the next six years they had four children: Quentin, Diana, Arthur, and Suzette. Quentin was the child groomed and destined to be his replacement, he was deeply depressed and attempted suicide in 1974 and died in 1976. Not to loved by his children, L. Ron, Jr said in the June 1983 Penthouse that he was the result of a failed abortion and recalls at six years old seeing his father performing an abortion on his mother with a coat hanger. During the 80's he wrote Battlefield Earth and the 10 volume book Mission Earth. On January 24th 1987 he passed away in his ranch allegedly from a stroke, the morticians found Vistaril in his blood and his body was cremated shortly after. Who runs the Church now? The Church is comprised of a series of individual corporations including the Religious Technology Center and the Church of Scientology International. While these organizations may have different leaders, the current de facto leader of Scientology is David Miscavige. Is being a member of the Church of Scientology expensive? There are many questions regarding the money involved in Scientology. The Church remains in a league of its own for religions that have extremely high 'membership costs'. Scientology categorizes members on a scale called "OT". The cost to attain a high ranking such as OT9 (one of the highest attainable) is confirmed to be in the range of $365,000 - $380,000 US Dollarshttp://www.bible.ca/scientology-price-list.htm Where does all that money go? "Make money. Make more money. Make others produce so as to make money . . . However you get them in or why, just do it." and "Make sure that lots of bodies move through the shop," - L. Ron Hubbard The words of L. Ron Hubbard gave the organization known as the Church of Scientology its unfortunate direction, and that applies to the cult's financing, too. Hubbard died a very rich man due to Scientology, and the lucrative business continues to make millions to this day. (INSERT LEARN MORE LINK) Hubbard successfully convinced hundreds of thousands of people to throw their financial lives and status into complete ruin for the questionable goal of spiritual guidance from a Science Fiction writer. It's no wonder the Church is able to gross hundreds of millions of dollars ever year, when most members pay thousands to the Church in 'donations'. Religions do not usually apply such high fares for enlightenment. This raises questions as to the uses that this money is put to. Roger Gonnet, a former Scientologist, sheds some light on this questionhttp://www.solitarytrees.net/pickets/atlanta/reasons/moneygoe.htm"To make it short, money went first for a large part into L. Ron Hubbard pockets, till his death. Now, it goes to the upper echelons of Scientology.'' He goes on to explain: "Scieno orgs spend lots of money into insane 'legal' wars against their critics; they spend tons of silver onto so-called 'social' programs, but in fact, those are just plain frauds to get Scientology known as a 'caritative' thing, when it's nothing like this." Roger continues, criticizing the 'What is Scientology Book' for: "portraying the 'church' as better than ever, with false and faked figures about themselves or their founder, and lots of lies upon other mind tech" Who is Lisa McPherson? Lisa McPherson was a Scientologist who lost her life while in the care of Scientologists. After a minor traffic accident in Clearwater, Florida, she appeared unharmed but dazed, taking off all her clothes in the intersection and begging paramedics for help. Doctors wanted to keep her at the hospital for psychiatric evaluation, but her Scientologist friends signed her out against medical advice and placed her in what is called the Introspection Rundown. As part of this standard Scientology practice for treatment of psychological issues, she was locked in a hotel room alone, with only occasional human contact, for seventeen days. After displaying increasingly erratic behavior and refusing food or liquids, she began to have labored breathing. Church members chose to take her to a hospital with a Scientologist doctor on staff, passing four other hospitals on the way. By the time they reached the hospital, Lisa had no vital signs, and she was declared dead shortly after arrival. An autopsy revealed that death resulted from a blood clot lodged in the pulmonary artery; such clots can result from a long period of immobility combined with the severe dehydration noted by the medical examiner, both consequences of Lisa's treatment by the Church of Scientology. There are conflicting statements as to whether Lisa McPherson died in the hotel room where she had been confined or in the hospital where Scientologists took her after delays, see When did she die?. For more please see the *'Lisa McPherson Memorial Page' *Death in slow motion: Part 2 of 3 in a special report on the Church of Scientology What are some other examples of abuse in the Church? More to come. For more information and examples of abuse in the Church, please visit: http://whyaretheydead.net/ What are some examples of hypocrisy in the Church? The COS is supposedly a "green" organization who cares about the environment yet the COS doesn't recycle the tons of cans wasted daily at the various Flag day celebrations that they host/attend. The COS also sends out tons upon tons of magazines and near-daily mailings, printed on non-environmentally friendly paper. It is almost impossible to get off of the mailing list, so the COS is sending out tons of unwanted documents every year. These are just a few excerpts from the following site: Environmental Hypocrisy of the COS More examples of the hypocrisy that exists in the COS: Anti-free speech Religious Hypocrisy http://www.xenu.net/archive/leaflet/#comments What/Who is Xenu? Many people outside of Anonymous and Scientology may wonder who exactly Xenu is. Xenu is a major figure in Scientology folklore, whom Anonymous have used as one of their unofficial mascots and catchphrases. The COS does not permit it's members access to information such as the Xenu story until they are further up the hierarchy( OT III). This is only after they have spent years and possibly hundreds of thousands of dollars on the Church. *'Operation Clambake presents, The XENU Leaflet' *'Who is Xenu?' (popular material) *'OT III Course, summary and comments' (from Carnegie Mellon University) *'The Wall of Fire' (also from Carnegie Mellon University) The head of the Galactic Confederation (76 planets around larger stars visible from here, founded 95,000,000 years ago, very space opera) solved overpopulation (250 billion or so per planet -- 178 billion on average) by mass implanting. He caused people to be brought to Teegeeack (Earth) and put an H-bomb on the principal volcanos (incident 2) and then the Pacific ones were taken in boxes to Hawaii and the Atlantic ones to Las Palmas and there "packaged." His name was Xenu. He used renegades. Various misleading data by means of circuits, etc., was placed in the implants. When through with his crime, Loyal Officers (to the people) captured him after six years of battle and put him in an electronic mountain trap where he still is. "They" are gone. The place (Confederacy) has since been a desert. The length and brutality of it all was such that this Confederation never recovered. The implant is calculated to kill (by pneumonia, etc.) anyone who attempts to solve it. This liability has been dispensed with by my tech development. In December '67 I knew somebody had to take the plunge. I did and emerged very knocked out but alive. Probably the only one ever to do so in 75,000,000 years. I have all the data but only that given here is needful. Good luck. http://www.cs.cmu.edu/afs/cs/Web/People/dst/Library/Shelf/wakefield/testimony-10.html According to church doctrine from the OT III level, Xenu was the dictator of the "Galactic Confederacy" 75 million years ago. The story goes that Xenu, seeing that the Confederacy was extremely overpopulated, brought billions of his own people to Earth in what Hubbard described as "DC-8-like spacecraft, only with rocket engines" and dropped them in/around volcanoes and proceeded to kill them by dropping hydrogen bombs on them. Xenu then used an "electronic ribbon" to capture the souls of the genocide victims, which escaped from their host bodies in the explosion and became known as "thetans". After capturing the billions of thetans, they were taken to a type of cinema, where they were forced to watch what Hubbard described as a "three-D, super colossal motion picture" for thirty-six days. This implanted what's known as the R-6 implant in Scientology, which was information "God, the Devil, space opera, et cetera". Included in the implant was all world religions, with Hubbard specifically attributing Roman Catholicism and the image of the Crucifixion to this incident. Because of the above Scientology is not compatible with any (other) religion as other religions are seen as false implants. Scientologists claim that a person can be a Christian, Jew, Muslim, believer in other faith and also be a Scientologist. This is a lie or shore-story though Scientologists below OT III do not know this and may sincerely see themselves as Christians, Jews, Muslims, believers in other faiths and also as Scientologists. It should also be noted that the interior design of "all modern theaters" is also said by Hubbard to be due to an unconscious recollection of Xenu's implants. The thetans, after being released from the cinemas, were completely devoid of any personal identity. The thetans started clustering together in groups of a few thousand, having lost their sense of self, and began to gather into one of the few remaining bodies that survived the explosion. These are referred to as body thetans, and Scientologists believe that these are the cause of all negative human emotions such as our fears, our worries and depression. Clearing yourself of these body thetans is the reason Scientologists believe you must attend auditing sessions. *Wikipedia Article About Xenu *L.Ron Hubbard telling the Xenu story, viewable in Firefox *Liberapedia on Xenu Footnotes Does the Church of Scientology really sue people that often? Formal legal engagements by the Church of Scientology are rare, because few people have both the desire and the resources to fight a large-scale court battle. However, like most large corporations, the Church aggressively pursues cases of alleged copyright infringement and trademark dilution, and maintains a firm of lawyers for this purpose. On January 11, 1995, the law firm of Moxon and Kobrin issued a rmgroup command to Usenet servers in an attempt to take down the newsgroup alt.religion.scientology, citing copyright infringement after an anonymous poster uploaded the so-called "secret scriptures" of Scientology to that group. The attempt was unsuccessful, so the church turned to legal action against individual participants, filing lawsuits against six individuals, several ISPs, and the Washington Post. Since that time, the Church of Scientology has sent cease-and-desist letters to any individual who posts portions of the OT levels or other materials on which the Church claims copyright, as well as threatening legal action against websites containing criticism or mockery of Scientology, such as YTMND. The majority of lawsuits filed are settled out of court. In some instances, the Church has pursued criminal actions against its critics, as in the case of Keith Henson, a critic whose joking suggestion to fire a "Tom Cruise missile" at a Scientology compound is currently being treated as a serious criminal threat by California courts. For more information, read Wikipedia's articles on Scientology and the Internet and Scientology and the legal system. Does the Church really break up families? The leader of Scientology's narcotics treatment division Narconon came out in mid 2004 complaining that the church had micromanaged his family life and coached his wife through a divorce with him. http://www.cultnews.com/archives/000766.html He is not the only one to complain of severed ties and ruined personal lives. (INSERT LEARN MORE LINK HERE) Did the Church of Scientology really infiltrate national governments? YES! 'Operation Snow White' was a systematic attempt to infiltrate and steal classified files on Scientology from governments all over the world. Its exposure by the FBI in 1977 led to the arrest and imprisonment of the Guardian Office's senior leadership in the US and Canada. A listing of the sub operations from all the different countries can be found at xenu.net "Armed with power saws, crowbars and bolt cutters, 134 agents burst into three Scientology locations in Los Angeles and Washington. They carted off eavesdropping equipment, burglar tools and 48,000 documents detailing countless operations against "enemies" in public and private life." LA Times After the government had found out about these infiltrations involving over 5000 persons, only 11 were charged 12 and "purged" from the church even though some of those 11 still remain in power to this day. One of these charged was L. Ron Hubbard's third wife Marry Sue Hubbard. Who is Anonymous? Anonymous is the name under which thousands of people worldwide are uniting in protest of the Church of Scientology. One of the reasons for their anonymity is to avoid the harassment, intimidation, and litigation that is typically thrust upon any of the churches identified detractors. Anonymous is protesting the Church of Scientology. Anonymous is not protesting the religion, the faith, or the right to have the faith of your choosing, but the procedures and practices of the Church and the harm they've caused to thousands.Anonymous is against their fair game policy, their tax-exempt status despite being operated like a business, and their human-rights violations. How can I get involved? It's easy! You can find information on partyvan.info about where and when your local operations are held. NOTE Website is back up! Feel free to use. Alternatively you could visit The Enturbulation Forums Anon FAQ What is Anonymous? Anonymous is a collective of like-minded people that has formed around various common internet groups for the purpose of protesting scientology, attempting to have their tax-exempt status revoked in the United States, and to inform the general public on the sordid past and dangers of the Church of Scientology. How does Anonymous accomplish its goals? Anonymous attempts to campaign against the Church of Scientology by holding simultaneous worldwide protests, organizing through websites on the internet, and coordinating with other long-time critics and opponents of the Church of Scientology. How did Anonymous start? NB: This answer is not even close to factual. Anonymous started as a response to the removal of a leaked internal Scientology recruitment video featuring Tom Cruise. Throughout various internet groups, the anger over such censorship of the internet came to a head when a response against Scientology was posted on YouTube declaring war on Scientology on behalf of its victims. This video was the first official mention of the body that would become known as Anonymous. Here is this video on YouTube I heard Anonymous are dangerous hackers/violent terrorists. Although it is true that the first actions attributed to Anonymous have been DDoS (Denial of Service Attacks), Black faxs, and prank calls, most Anonymous have decided to use conventional methods such as lobbying senators and nonviolent protests to spread Anonymous’ message. Anonymous has not now, nor ever been linked to any violent acts against people, buildings, or public property. While some Anonymous may possess skills one could use for hacking, the vast majority of Anonymous are regular concerned citizens Why did Anonymous “go peaceful”? The initial actions of Anonymous prompted rebukes from longtime Scientology critics, the most prominent being Mark Bunker. Through a video log on YouTubehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW466xcM0Yk, Mr. Bunker expressed his understanding of Anonymous’ goals and its methods, but noted Anonymous’ danger in harming the cause that he has been fighting for. He pleaded with Anonymous to stop the DDoS attacks, and prank calls, and to mature into a movement designed to protest the Church of Scientology. Moved by Mr. Bunker’s words, many Anonymous decided to take their efforts in the directions he prescribed: nonviolent protest, lobbying of local representatives, and action to try and revoke the Church of Scientology’s tax exempt status in the United States. Since then, Anonymous has made numerous picketing attempts against Scientology. The most successful protest to date has been a worldwide protest on Feb. 10th 2008 by Anonymous in major cities all around the globe. Who are Anonymous members? Anonymous is everyone and no one. Anonymous is everywhere and nowhere. Anonymous has chosen to remain decentralized and thus there are no so-called card-carrying Anonymous members. Anyone is free to call themselves Anonymous if they want to, even those who oppose Anonymous’ goals. If anyone can call themselves Anonymous, how do I know if someone is actually Anonymous? Anonymous chooses to be judged, not by who their members are, but by what they say and do. Although there are many disagreements in Anonymous about methods and course of action, one must look at what the majority of those calling themselves Anonymous advocate for. The majority of Anonymous will want to remain nonviolent. The majority of Anonymous will want to protest. The majority of Anonymous will want to speak rationally and peacefully to interested or concerned citizens. Almost all Anonymous will condemn any violent acts against the Church of Scientology or its members. Why do you remain Anonymous? Or Why do you wear masks? The Church of Scientology has a long history of harassing those who are critics of its way of life and organization. They refer to this policy as “Fair Game”, and although such policy has been officially out of use for many years, the church has spoken with their actions to silence critics. Critics like Mark Bunker of xenutv , John Sweeny of the BBC, and Paulette Cooper have all been harassed over phone, in print, and in person. It should become clear from these examples why Anonymous is anonymous. The church of scientology has had a long history of harassing, intimidating, blackmailing, and slandering scientology’s critics. They hire private investigators to keep a watchful eye on their opponents, notify communities and companies that a scientology critic is a child molester or anti-religious, and will go to extreme lengths to silence critics. They have been known to do such things, and thus all Anonymous are taking serious risk by showing his/her face, or having their personal information revealed. How do I contact Anonymous? There are currently several websites being created in order to alert the general public of Anonymous’ goals and presence. This site is a perfect way for those wishing to know Anonymous’ next big protest or action. Question Idea Dump #What is Scientology? #Is Scientology a religion? #What is Tax exemption? #Who is Lisa Mcpherson? -done #What is an SP? #What is fair game? #What is RTC? #Who is L Ron Hubbard? #What is Operation Snow White? -done #What is Operation Freakout? #What is Dianetics? #what is an E-meter? #Who is Anonymous -done #What is Anonymaus' mission? -done #what can i find Anonymous? #* Whoever put this question, what the hell does it mean? K2 16:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) #How can I help? -done #Where can I find the time and location of a protest near me? #Where can I find media to help me with protest? --Anon imus 18:04, 18 February 2008 (UTC) marked off some that we did Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki